Quistis on a drunken rampage around garden. part 2
by SexyQuistis
Summary: we find out the father (makes sense it you read the first part) and another surprise read on to find out


# Quistis on a drunken rampage part 2

## Quistis came back into Selphie's room and sat on the bed 

Rinoa: we all gotta tell ya something about you being pregnant

Zell: the truth is a few weeks ago you went on a drunken rampage 

Around garden raping all the males 

Quistis sat in silence for a few seconds

Quistis: oh my! I really did that?

Irvine: every guy including me, Zell and Squall 

Quistis fainted in disbelief 

Rinoa: I don't think she took that to well

Zell: looks like Rinoa's recovered from that knock on the head

Squall: we got more important things to worry about like who the

Hell is the father!

Quistis woke up a few minutes later after Rinoa threw a glass of water over her head. Quistis jumped up

Rinoa: please don't hit me again! I'm sorry

Quistis: what the bloody hell are you no about, but if ya want me to hit

You

Rinoa jumped back and hid behind Squall

Squall: look the problem is that the father could be anybody

Quistis: what? How many people did I do it with?

They all looked at each other and Rinoa started to count with her fingers

Rinoa: well, there's Squall, Zell, Irvine, Nida………..

3 Hours later Rinoa finishes counting and the others wake up 

Selphie: so whadda we do?

Rinoa: I gotta cool idea we could wait tell it's born then compare it to all 

The men and see who it looks most like!

They all ignored Rinoa's stupid idea and begin thinking

Quistis: there's really only one way to find out

Squall: what's that?

Quistis: a blood test!

Irvine: I have a much better idea!

Irvine jumped up rather pleased with himself

Irvine: I reckon we should pay a visit to that Odine man in Esthar

## With all that technology he's bound to be able to find out!

They all decided that maybe Irvine's idea might work so they headed to Esthar.

# Odine's invention

They all sat impatiently in Odine's lab waiting for him to arrive back from a party

Zell: Odine never seemed like a party guy to me

Man: he's not but we all gotta make a livin ain't we

Rinoa: what does he do?

Man: he's an entertainer in other words he's a clown in his spare 

Time 

They all started laughing even Squall laughed at this 

Selphie: you gotta admit with that out-fit he'll make a cool clown

Odine entered the room and they all stopped laughing 

Odine: it is ze SeeDs from Balamb, welcome what can I do for you?

Quistis: I'm pregnant

Odine: mid-wife iz not my area

Zell: no but clowns are!

Selphie elbowed Zell in the stomach 

Odine: vat did you say?

Zell: ouhhhhh, nothing I said nothing 

Squall: the problem is Quistis is pregnant and we thought you

Might be able to find out who the father is

Odine rubbed his chin while the others continued to explain the details

Odine: ze solution is simple I happen to have thiz machine 

Rinoa: what does it do?

Odine: ze simply send somebody back in time to the second of the

Conception.Ze identity of ze father iz then revealed 

Rinoa: how does this work?

They all glanced at Rinoa evilly as they knew they were in for a very long lecture

2 hour later Odine was ready to send someone back in time

Quistis: I would like Squall to go back

Rinoa: yeah and I bet you want him to be the father

Quistis: what was that bitch? !

Quistis stood up and slapped Rinoa

Quistis: Bitch!

Rinoa slapped Quistis back 

Rinoa: cow!

Squall separated the two girls and got scratched so bad he was unable to travel back in time

Irvine: I think I should go because seeing the sight of too people having

Sex could disturb you all

Selphie: you perv the only reason you want to go is coz you get

Thrills outta it!!. Our go!!

Odine: I turn ze machine on and you vill be there for about 3 minutes

Odine turned the machine on and Selphie was transported back in time she landed on the floor

Selphie: wow where am I?

Selphie searched the room with her eyes when she saw two figures on the bed 

Selphie: Xu!!!

Quistis: oh it's you!

Selphie: Xu you're a man?

Xu: yes my real names George I just dress up as Xu!

Selphie: why?

Xu: for the last few years I've been on the run from a mad

Psycho killer he'll never find me this way

Quistis: yes George and me have been seeing each other or the last 3 months

Suddenly Selphie was transported back to Odine's lab

Zell: who is it who is it?!

Selphie: Xu!

Squall: you serious she's a she!

Selphie: I think Quistis should explain

They all looked at Quistis and gave her a funny look

Rinoa: come on I gotta hear this 

Quistis: Xu is really a man call George he dresses as a women coz a mad

Killers after him we've been going out for a few months now

Squall: thank god I ain't the father 

Quistis: I must have gone into his room drunk then got pregnant

The problem was sorted out thing started to go back to normal at garden after that. Xu told his true identity and was killed by the mad killer (will Quistis ever find someone) Quistis never drank again as she knew what could happen.

THE END

I dunno what you reckon about this it was my first fanfic I just hope it weren't to crap!

Thanks 4 reading


End file.
